


Pearls

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Minor/Background Pearl/Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond/Pink Pearl, Nostalgia, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Pearls help each other.
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



They were like reflections of each other: both loved the same person, both were hurt by the person they loved. But while one had years to cope with her grief, the other only recently realized her beloved Pink was gone. It’s a difficult time, and Pearl realized she was the only one who could help Pink Pearl with her trauma and mourning. She needed her, and Pearl needed Pink Pearl too, particularly after Steven left the nest, taking last traces of Rose with him. The two Pearls were fusing increasingly frquently, and pondered on becoming a permanent fusion like Garnet.


End file.
